2014-08-03 - Concussions
RPG: Harold studies a Trump. Harold sits astride Chessy, in full armor. "It is time, are you still free to come to the Embassy Your Majesty?" The gardens are in full bloom, and staff is working on the grounds. The list fields have been prepared, squires have tested the field on multiple occasions to make certain it is fit and safe. The gates that lead off to the list fields have since been closed with several men at arms on the path, and two Monsalvat knights standing guard monitoring who goes in and out of the gate allowing only key people into the list field. Izett stands watch over it all, directing any non-essential people to leave making certain they are escorted out. The highest of security is present with two leaders from Lyonesse going to be present. An unmarked carriage stands at the ready not far from the list field fully staffed ready to leave at a moments notice. Harold says, "No, I cannot see where as you would need armor." he agrees "I stand ready to bring you across."" Igraine appears suddenly, grasping Harold's hand. Igraine steps through the trump contact then releases Harold's hand at once and lets it fall to her side. Harold bows in the saddle to Igraine "I believe Izett has a pavilion for your comfort" he speaks to Igraine. "I believe A new Mandrake wishes to work on mounted Combat...afterward I can show you the Gardens?" Lucian though dressed casually enough, not wearing the mark of his house, nor any other signs of allegiance, stands near the carriage. He looks up at the driver. "You have the routes as I've prepared. Remember if there is an issue. You are to move without haste but gently. A wreck or worse could... aggravate any other issue." He says in Lyonesse. Though a bit slower picking his words carefully. He turns at the arrival of the Queen and goes to join his own wife Izett. Krishna has a squire's assistance in a secure room as she prepared. She does not remember adorning armor before, but it feels like she has before. It is a strange feeling, a sense of de-ja-vu that sends a shiver up and down her spine. She raises the helmet, slipping it on as she re-adjusts to the limited vision. It is different than the street fighting she has been participating in. As she leaves the room with her squire, she first heads to the stables to choose a horse. Krishna is quiet and not social as she prepares, her mind still and yet racing with the strange feelings. Though by the time the woman joins the others, Krishna is not only fully armored and armed, but also mounted. As Krishna arrives, the herald announces, "Krishna of no House!" Sometimes, there is power in being anonymous, and that is how Krishna choose to be announced. Izett stands nearby with seats beneath a prepared pavilion. She rises as Igraine arrives offering a slight curtsy, "Queen Igraine, a true pleasure to see you again." she motions to Lucian, "I trust you remember my husband, Lord Lucian?" Her head lifting to hear the arrival of Krishna nodding. Looking back to Igraine, "I hope the security is to your liking? Additionally, I have men waiting at Argent that should you feel the need, you can trump there at your desire with your safety guaranteed." Igraine shrugs at Harold as she moves toward Izett. She inclines her head to the other woman, "I am pleased to see you again, Lady Izett. And you as well Lord Lucian." She murmurs, "I appreciate the thought but I doubt it will be necessary." She glances toward Krishna then back to Izett. A boy dressed in the livery of the order of the Graal strides onto the list field. "Good Gentels, it is my honor to present Grand Master, Sir Harold Whitecliff, Lord of Monsalvat and Southern Albion, Master of The Knights of the Holy Graal of Lyonesse, husband and consort of Her Majesty Queen Igraine of Albion, White Knight of Lyonesse, defender of those who cannot defend themselves!" the boy calls out. Chessy stomps the sod, her nostrils flare as she stares down the list at the Knight across the field. Her Master, Harold dips his lance as he bows to Igraine and Izett. Lucian bows slightly, "Queen Igraine. It a pleasure." He turns to look at Harold, "Grand Master, It is good to see you brother. Your wife is lovely as ever." He though looks away and grimaces at Krishna being announced. Then he drops back as he's playing no other role than doctor today. Izett smiles warmly nodding to all that has arrived, the field all but devoid of activity save for those with the personal invite. She watches as Lucian slips into the roll of doctor. Motioning toward the seats beneath the pavilion, "Would you care to join me in the shade?" she inquires of Igraine. Igraine nods and moves toward the pavilion. When she reaches it, instead of sitting she remains standing. Her left hand reaches behind her to grasp the haft of her axe so she can hold it there. "So what prompted this jousting?" Izett smiles warmly nodding to all that has arrived, the field all but devoid of activity save for those with the personal invite. She watches as Lucian slips into the roll of doctor. Motioning toward the seats beneath the pavilion, "Would you care to join me in the shade?" she inquires of Igraine. When the squire runs from the list, Chessy rears up, snorting hooves lashing at the air, the mighty war steed thunders forward even as the flag drops, Harold's lance lines up as he leans forward in the saddle. Lucian moves to stand under the pavilion and next to Izett. His hand resting on his swords pommel. "I believe Krishna, who is an amnesia case, has came up with a creative way to get her memories back or she's trying to get double Amnesia. Sir Harold, likes to tilt and is generous person." Izett nods gently in agreement with Lucian, "Krishna expressed her interest in tilting." she shrugs gently, "She also showed a great dislike for the mention of the Graal." she smiles softly, "I thought perhaps that maybe seeing a knight of the Graal, tilting again might assist in getting her memory back." The pound of hooves on packed dirt, the bits of dust flying up, the heave of the heavily muscled horses and the creek of the armors that muffle the heavy breathing of their occupants. Krishna's lance connects with Harold's shield, splintering and not dislodging him in the least. Igraine snorts slightly, "To say that he likes to tilt would be quite the understatement." She turns to study Krishna intently for a moment at the mention of a dislike for the Graal. "Do you believe she has a history in Lyonesse then?" The tip of Harold's lance smashes into Krishna's shield, his own shield raises to rain the splinters of her lance away from his face. He throws the broken lance aside as he slows his horse, turning her while shouting "Lance!" Xander, Harold's squire offers a fresh lance to his knight. The boy tries to shield the dark look in the direction of Igraine as she stands in the shade of the pavilion. Lucian looks to Izett for a moment and chooses to let the Ambassador answer the question. Though he watches quietly the first pass. He claps softly, "And some training in Armed combat, but we knew that already." He sighs, "It appears that I owe Hamish. I figured she would be unseated on her first pass." "Lance!" Krishna's own tone is commanding and doesn't shake, even if she was almost knocked from her seat in the horse. A sign of either sheer stubbornness or insanity. She takes the lance and lifts it up, positioning it a bit more carefully than last time as she awaits...and at the right moment, charges onward once more without hesitation. It doesn't matter if the level of skill is different, Harold a master horseman alone, Krishna does not waiver. Izett laughs softly at Lucian shaking her head, "Shouldn't bet against him. He's been around the list field for too long, M'love." she tilts her head looking to Igraine and back to Krishna, "I'm not certain. Its possible. She seems to understand some of the native language, but has no accent. Entirely possible she spent some time there in her travels or the like. Hopefully it might jog her memory." Igraine nods to Izett as she casts a cold smile at Xander when she notices his dark look in her direction. There is little doubt she takes a dark pleasure in the lad's discomfort with her presence. "Being in combat can clear one's mind amazingly." Chessy, stumbles as she begins her charge, her gait seeming off, Harold lance off line as the unknown knight rides toward him. As the two draw closer, Chessy, screams a shrill cry as Harold spurs bite her flank the huge beast seems to nearly dance as she side steps the oncoming steed, Harold lifts his lance far enough to knock her point off it's mark (letting no one score this pass.) Did Krishna just drop her reins? She guides the horse with her knees and raises a hand to flips Harold off as she spins the horse about. Alright, so he pulled a fast one on her, doesn't mean she has to like him for it! But reins are picked up again and the next pass is prepared for with lance lowered once more. Well, such vulgarity! That wasn't very courtly. Chessy rears again, iron clad hooves flash in the air, As to Harold he tosses his lance aside and draws a sword "Let's dance Knight!" he calls out, as Chessy's hooves hit the sod he rides straight at Krishna. Lucian laughs at Krishna's actions, "Well that's the first time, I've seen that done during a tilt. Yes, she can still pull back a bow string. For how much long I am not sure." He frowns, "She may not have an accent but she speaks Lyonesse more like a native born than somebody than me." He looks at Izett, "Well I've fought with and competed against both. I'm surprised he didn't unhorse her like he will this time." Krishna just shrugs at Harold pulling his sword out and then goes charging forward! WITH THE LANCE STILL! Wait...isn't that cheating?! Ah, whatever. Krishna seems to have no issue with using lance verse sword against a Graal Knight. Igraine grins when Krishna makes a rude gesture at her husband. "Well she has a bit of style at least. A pity she can't knock him on his ass and teach him a bit of humility." Unmindful of the advantage he has given up Harold drives straight on toward Krishna. As they come together, the White Knight leans back and away, the point of the lance scrapes the red and white shield. As the point passes he drives his shield upward throwing his weight into the the lance to throw her off balance, it is when Chessy's mass slams Krishna's mount that Harold's game becomes clear. The pummel of that sword slamming her visor, he draws back to strike again! Izett looks a bit shocked at the vulgarity blushing softly at the gesture. Choosing that moment to look toward Lucian and nods, "Perhaps. Still, no accent." her gae going back to the combat hearing the horses charge forth anew. Watching with an educated eye as the two go at it examining the movements of Chessy and Krishna's horse. And CRASH! Krishna helmet goes flying over, blood gushing near her left temple, and she purposely throws herself from the horse. Her body twists, and lands, rolling before she rolls right to her feet. If she had her sword in hand instead of a lance, she would have lost it, but she pulls her sword out and stumbles before righting herself. Hazel eyes blink a few times. Her hair is long and black on one side, the other buzzed close to the skull. A face Igraine would have seen before, but it was even thinner back then and had the other half of her head shaved rather than merely buzzed...a face, she was told was dead. Right now, Krishna is obviously dazed and shaken, her stance off-kilter as a result as she struggles to focus. Igraine's eyes narrow instantly when Krishna's helm goes flying. Her knuckles go white against the haft of her ax and she takes a full step toward the list before she stops and snarls very softly under her breath. Lucian frowns, "Damn it, Idiot. If your going to cheat. Cheat proper and take full advantage of the opportunity." He huffs a bit, "All you did was piss him off, then let him get close where you can't even use the lance. Serves you right." He sounds like somebody that got a bit too wound up in this. He shakes his head looking at the two women near him, "Please forgive me. Got carried away. Looks like it'll be double amnesia." Then he moves to exit the pavilion. His doctors bag retrieved and waiting for every thing to die down so he can tend to the wounded." Harold draws Chessy back, sword at the ready "Do you yield Krishna of no House" Harold's voice booms from within the helm. "You have fought bravely, yield and we will part as friends." And what do people expect from Krishna? She spits at the ground, "Like hell. Izett is scarier /and/ better looking than your ugly ass." And then she grins, toothily and goes to take a step forward, slips, and almost does a split! Luckily, one knee bends, but she still lands right on her ass with a loud GRUNT! Her sword is dropped, and instinctively she goes to reach for it again. But spare hand then reaches for his bleeding head and groans. "Shut...up!" Strangely...it doesn't seem spoken to Harold. Izett laughs softly at Lucian's reaction hearing his advice to cheating. Tilting her head slowly she studies the goings on, a soft bit of blushing rising at the being scarier than her brother. Glancing to Igraine, "I was not aware that gardeners were so scary?" Igraine releases her ax with her left hand so it hangs free then yanks her sword from its scabbard and holds it loosely as she mutters, "No black knight fears a Graal knight, but I would definitely be wary of angering you, Izett." She looks very much like she intends to stride out onto the field toward the combatants. Harold backs the horse off a few steps before he swings from the saddle "Have it your way No House" he pulls off his helm letting Krishna find her feet. "I would advise you to yield, there is no honor in this." He sees Igraine enter the lest, sword drawn and seems, at the moment very confused. "It is not over..." Harold warns as he watches Krishna. Lucian sees the woman fall and yells shut up. The glossy look in her eyes say all that he needs to know. He takes off at a sprint, "She yields, damn it, she yields. She can't speak for herself and isn't in a right mind. This is over." Izett lifts her head her green eyes catching the light starting to glow slightly watching intently the two, studying Krishna. She is briefly distracted by Igraine's response blushing more and clearly for a change shocked, "I had no idea, I'm honored." she smiles until she hears Lucian yelling and running onto the list field. Krishna is working her way slowly back to her feet, sword in hand. Her sense of balance gone though and very unstable. She actually ends up falling back to her knees with a groan of pain. "Stop....stop...screaming." Her hand had slide from her head to her ear, and the other hand had dropped her sword again to cover the other ear. Her teeth are gritted, eyes opened wide and unseeing. "Just....die already." There are no tears, but there is a pain that has appeared to bleed into the physical. Igraine frowns toward the combatants, "If you will excuse, I have to be certain there is truly amnesia going on and not simply some farce." She strides toward Krishna with purpose, lifting her sword into an offensive posture as she does so. Even without her armor, Igraine makes an imposing figure when armed and looking upset with someone. Harold stays on his guard , he spares a glance to Igraine. "Sir Lucian called a hold Igraine, she is knocked insensible." Harold watches for now. Xander catches Chessy and leads her from the list, toward the stables and a good brushing. Lucian nods to Harold and looks at Igraine. He pays no mind to the fury of the queen. He is after all married to the woman who the queen just admitted to be scared of, oh, and he knows a thing or two himself. He looks at Krishna, "Do not move." He orders her. He looks at Igraine, "Your Majesty with all due respect, She's my patient. Let me assess her injuries and get her treated before you going to adding to them or sating your curiosity." Izett smiles warmly and nods to Igraine, "Of course." she replies to the pardoning. Though she too starts to wonder out toward the list field so that she can hear what is going on and to be close at hand. Those green eyes continue to glow, looking around the list field and those involved. Krishna doesn't seem to be responding, but her words she is saying over-and-over again have definitely bled into Lyonesse. Her back has hunched as much as it can in armor, and she looks more pitiful right now than she did with life threatening wounds in the Mandrake hospital because she isn't registering the world around her. "Took...everything, nothing to lose....silence.." Igraine snarls at Lucian, "Do not presume to give me commands, Lord Lucian." The point of Igraine's sword makes its way toward Krishna's throat. Either she intends to put the point against her skin or to skewer the other woman through the neck. "You are supposed to be DEAD, girl." Harold blinks "You know this woman?" Harold growls "How!" Harold rises to his full height, his armor making him seem all the larger. He points his sword at the dazed Krishna "Who is she Igraine." it is a bit more of a demand then a question, perhaps having one too many Black Knight ruses played against him. "Is she Mordred's creature?" Lucian eyes narrows and the retort to Irgraine though dies on his lips unsaid not out of fear but he catches what both she and Harold say. "You know her?" Izett shakes her head gently, "I do not believe he gave you a command, Your Majesty" she counters before realizing that Igraine knows the woman. She pauses and moves slowly still closer, watching that sword approaching Krishna's throat and hearing the fury in the woman's voice. The sword moves with grace and poise as only a talented swordswoman like Igraine can manage. Perfect balance, a beautiful sword catching in the light, as the tip comes close to Krishna's helpless throat where the armor does not protect. There are at first those hushed, breathy sounds Krishna has been making, and then a caught breath. Very slowly, Krishna moves to look up at Ingraine as if only now just sensing the blade, the movement causing the blade's sharp point to draw blood. And yet...Krishna winces not. Those hazel eyes are still glazed over when the woman's lips part, "I know you....," gauntlet hands slowly lowering from her ears, "No....," her eyes starting to clear up a little bit, though they still appear heavily dazed. "I knew you...when I was nothing. You can't betrayal nothing, can you?" Krishna's eyes are still glazed, but are clearing up a bit now. "Are you here to finish what that cowardly Knight did when he stabbed me in the back oh Queen?" Her eyes would be steady if not for that darn concussion! Cannot focus! Her eyes aren't challenging however, they just seem....disappointed if a bit crazed. Igraine completely ignores Harold's demanding questions. This is most likely because that is the thing most likely to annoy her husband. Her eyes narrow to slits, "That is how you supposedly died in combat? He stabbed you in the back? And what did you do to him to make him want to be rid of you?" Harold slams his sword into his sheath. "He was a Black Knight" Harold spits on the ground "He probably thought you favored her over him." Harold kicks his fallen Helmet across the field as he storms off the field. He looks to Izett, "Pardon my temper" he says gruffly, "I need to clean up, I will be back anon." Lucian shrugs and speaks in the tongue of Amber, "Not like your knights are known for the virtues of charity, generosity, or being reasonable. Now, I am sorry if my request sounded like a command." He looks at Krishna, "Though she claims no house. The blood of house mandrake flows through her veins. I'm claming her as Mandrake and under my houses protection, as the Dragon General, your majesty." Izett stands quietly watching, listening. Those green eyes continue to glow softly studying each in turn with a gentle polite grace of staying out of doctor patience, Queen situations. A blink from Krishna at Igraine's question, "Do I look like I even care right now?" Basically, no, she doesn't know. And then she is silent for a moment before speaking again, "Can you...step back...I think...I'm about to throw up," her voice wavering a bit. "And your boots are...in my way." No mention of the sword tip to her throat as well! But let's not POINT that out, shall we? There are weaker words as Krishna really needs to throw up, "I threw up rainbow vomit on Lucian's boots thanks to the Mandrake plague, though I'm pretty sure this be normal colored...vomit this time, just in case...you wanted to know, your Majesty." Igraine snarls at both of them as she turns and strides away from them, "Bloody Mandrakes!" She lifts her sword and licks the blood from its tip before sheathing it again. She looks to Izett, "Your pardon, Lady Izett. If my husband should wish to find me, do tell him I will be at my mother's home." Izett offers a polite curtsy as if it were all just another day on the list fields, so very polite and sweet, "But of course, Your Majesty, I would be very happy to make certain your husband receives that message. Would you care to take the carriage? Or perhaps borrow a horse?" all with the same flowing tone one offers another fine lady tea. Lucian stops and looks at Krishna, "You do know, I'm going to wait till after you throw up right? I just got these boots broke in." Igraine smirks at Izett, "And rob the little guardlings of Amber of their opportunity to try and arrest me? Now what fun would that be?" She does not wait to witness Krishna's vomiting before making her exit. And...Krishna precedes to throw up. Afterwards, she groans, "I hate...concussions. Remind me to...stab Howard later." She meant Harold, really. Not Izett's prized goat. Well, maybe. Who knows what Krishna is thinking right now with her head so messed up. "Next time Lucian's boots, and oh...there will be a next time....I piss people off so well...." Izett laughs softly watching Igraine go with a polite sweet offering, "As you wish." her gaze looks back toward Krishna, "Shall I have a spare pair of boots arranged for you in advance, M'love?" glancing to Krishna, "Is it the style, perhaps the leather used, or just think it will irritate him the most getting the boots?" a hint of mischief dancing. Lucian pulls his doctors bag closer to him. Then he kneels down and starts to treat Krishna for a concussion, "Well now that we know you've been a squire. Careful that mouth on you won't preclude you from being knighted into house Mandrake. Our Knightly standards aren't what Sir Harolds are. And we have really lax standard as they're is not an over abundance of house knights. You wouldn't want to puke on the boots of head of your knightly order." Lucian looks to Izett, "And see, I tell you Howard is a menace. The Black Knight with half a memory wants to kill him too." He means the goat. "I don't know....just something about his boots." Krishna then says, "This stinks and I...want a toothbrush." She spits, trying to get the disgusting flavor out of her mouth. "I...still...it's all crammed in my head." She groans, "Not funny, I....was almost...assassinated the night before I...was to be sworn in. My oath is my...bond. Fifteen...years of abuse and torture....fuck being...a Knight. I'm not....going through...that again." Krishna shakes her head again, "I'd...be a mercenary first." "I don't know....just something about his boots." Krishna then says, "This stinks and I...want a toothbrush." She spits, trying to get the disgusting flavor out of her mouth. "I...still...it's all crammed in my head." Krishna groans at Lucian treats her, stopping her from trying to get up again. "My oath is...my bond, I'd have to...accept and only for a...very good reason. I was almost assassinated the night before...my Knighthood, I almost swore loyalty...to someone that I am...nothing to." Basically, she won't be so careless a second time now that she finally has a choice. Izett smiles, "Howard, I don't think she's even even met him and wants to run him through." she laughs softly before looking toward Krishna, "Now that the nobility has left I will have the fields attended to." she nods her head slowly, "Well at least you are not a black knight. Saves me from laying down the rules of Argent. They really are very tedious. Do you also remember the rules of hospitality?" Lucian laughs, "Well, I don't tend to assassinate people. They usually see me coming." He looks to Izett. "That's other people's style." He grins, "It's probably a good idea, cause I know know how her short term memory is working. We needs to make sure she doesn't fall asleep." He starts to track Krishna's vision. "But seriously, you need to tell the Cook. Legend of her nemesis the devil ram have spread." "Better to ask for forgiveness than to ask first? Wait...no...that isn't right, I think it is don't get caught." Krishna then blinks. "My head hurts and I thought Howard was your brother. Can I go back to Celeste now?" Celeste equals home to Krishna right now. Her eyes have some trouble tracking Lucian's fingers. "I have...an urge to bite...." Izett laughs softly and nods, "I will certainly inform Cook. She will be most pleased." nodding gently to Krishna, "Absolutely, M'lady. I can have the carriage brought over then you can be taken back to, Celeste." Lucian removes a cold pack from his doctors bag. He bursts over and gets it cold then plops it unceremoniously onto Krishna's head, "Here hold that there. It will help with the swelling." He looks to Hamish the young doctor in training, "Go with her and keep her awake, please. Then tell the house staff she is concussed and needs to be watched for the next day." He looks at Krishna, "Careful, I bite back and my fangs are bigger." Then with a strength that betrays his size, picks her up and sets her on her feet like she weighed nothing. "Your wife may not like you biting another woman back Lucian," Krishna grins wickedly at that. "Anyway...your wife is scary, like I'd actually bite you anyway." She grunts though when lifted and tries not to throw up again as she is set to her feet. She takes a deep, steadily breath and reluctantly accepts help from the young doctor as she holds the ice pack to her head. Though she pauses, and almost reluctantly, the young woman says, "Thank you," before she starts to move again. Izett lifts a hand signaling for the carriage that was standing by to be brought out to the edge of the list field shortening the distance that the young woman has to walk, "I do hope you feel so much better." she smiles warmly with a gentle hand placed on her shoulder, "You are going to be with family now. One, that genuinely cares about the members in it. We will talk more when you are feeling better, M'lady." Lucian doesn't comment only smiles. He'd picked up his doctor bag and stands there watching.